


Old Fantasy

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I'm Going to Hell, Is there a tag for that?, M/M, Omorashi, Pissing into someone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tencest, while they are naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It wasn't something he had considered doing in years, but now it was all he could think about.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	Old Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this from my special perch in hell
> 
> **This contains piss! Make sure you read the tags**

If someone had told him a year ago that he would find himself in this situation, he would’ve laughed in their face. Surely this was too absurd to even consider.

The day had started as normal, for his being at least. They had landed on a planet, discovered the population was threatened by some evil alien, defeated said alien, and now they were participating in the celebration now the planet was safe again.

_Yup, just a normal day._

They had been given a seat on a balcony with the king to oversee the impromptu parade, which despite that was still rather enjoyable.

Both of them had been given a drink and the staff kept refilling them, which was good too, they were heavenly.

Though all those drinks came with an unsurprising side effect.

The Doctor glanced at his counterpart, who went by John, as he squirmed a bit next to him, the man that had grown out of his hand had obviously realized the side effect from the infinite refills, just as he had. 

The current situation reminded him of something he hadn’t thought about in years. He had honestly forgotten it was something he had considered at some point.

He tried to banish the thought, it would be wrong.

_So wrong._

Despite that, he couldn’t help but feel himself stir in his pants, as the old fantasy played in his mind.

_God, he wanted it._

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his counterpart starting to look around uncomfortably. Probably trying to figure out how he was going to get to a loo.

The Time Lord bit his lip, contemplating. They had discussed getting intimate a few times since the other’s creation, just for the experience.

Technically they weren’t related, they weren’t even the same species. Besides, if they were, it wouldn’t have been much different from having a wank, except, of course, it was completely different. 

It would be so terribly vain and definitely not something he should even want to indulge in.

_No one had to know._

The Time Lord slowly moved his hand to rest on the other’s thigh. 

“Hold it.” He instructed his counterpart in a whisper.

The Metacrisis turned to look at him, with a questioning look etched on his features.

He just met his gaze full-on, hoping the need and longing would travel from him to his companion. 

After a few seconds, he could see the other’s eyes darkening as his counterpart caught on to what he wanted.

The Doctor suddenly couldn’t wait for the parade to be done.

* * *

A little over half an hour later the time-travelling duo made it back to the TARDIS. Having watched the end of the parade and the king thanking them for making the planet just a bit more safe. More than once The Doctor had been tempted to just say sod it all and pull his counterpart back to the TARDIS. The Time Lord had found himself getting more aroused and more aroused as the pressure in his bladder kept growing quickly with all the drinks he had had, to the point where he was straining against his trousers. He could hardly wait, and he didn’t think the other man was much better off than him.

As soon as they were in the Time Vortex, John let out a moan. “Rassilon, I need a piss!” The part-human gave himself a squeeze, before turning towards the Time Lord. “What do you want?”

The Doctor didn’t bother to answer this verbally as he grabbed his counterpart and pulled him in for a kiss. The part human responded immediately, hands automatically moving towards the Time Lord’s waist, opening his mouth to give the Time Lord access.

Seizing the opportunity the Time Lord ran his tongue over John’s teeth. The thought that feeling your own teeth from the other side was an underrated experience, briefly crossed his mind before he lost himself in kissing the other man.

Their tongues battled briefly for dominance, but John quickly relinquished control with a moan, letting the Time Lord explore his mouth, The Doctor briefly swept across the roof of the other’s mouth before pulling back, nipping his bottom lip as he pulled away. His bladder was a bit too full to continue playing around like this, and he was pretty sure John was fuller than he was.

 _“Bedroom.”_ The Time Lord managed to ground out. 

John nodded, and they quickly made their way into the bowels of the ship, into the first bedroom they came across. By the time they were there, The Doctor had managed to rid John of his shirt, while John hadn’t come much further than taking off the jacket and tie.

Both knowing that if they waited too long, their bladders could burst before the main event, quickly shed their own clothes, so they were both naked.

The Metacrisis hissed slightly as his bladder contracted, quickly squeezing his cock trying to prevent anything to come out. He failed and a few drops splashed on the floor.

“On the bed.” The Time Lord instructed the man wearing his face. The Metacrisis quickly obeyed, lying back on the bed, presenting his arse to the other man. Obviously eager and quite desperate to get on with it.

Grabbing the lube the TARDIS had conveniently put into arm reach the Doctor settled between the other’s leg. He reached out for the other’s cock, giving it a few strokes feeling it harden. Smirking the Time Lord capped open the lube and quickly coated his fingers with it, before quickly moving to press his index against John’s opening, but then hesitated.

This would be the other man’s first time, maybe they were moving a bit too quickly with this, take their time to prepare his counterpart. Something he certainly didn’t have the patience for with his bladder throbbing like it was, and he doubted John had much patience either.

Pushing aside his doubts he kept messaging the tight entrance, slipping in a finger. Making the other man moan. Biting his lip as his bladder spasmed, the Time Lord grasped his own cock, giving it a couple of strokes, trying to keep himself from pissing then and there as he loosened the Metacrisis up. His bladder was screaming in protest, but it would have to wait a while longer.

Taking a couple of deep breaths as he fought with his body for control, the Doctor added a second finger, stroking the human’s inside. It didn’t take him long to find the Metacrisis prostrate, making the man yelp and causing a spurt of pee to jump from his cock.

“Hold it in!” The Time Lord instructed as he poured lube on his dick, slickening it up for the main event. “You can’t pee until I say so, understood?”

The Metacrisis nodded, cock jumping in excitement.

Removing his fingers quickly, the Doctor lined himself up with his counterpart, pushing in agonizingly slowly for both of them, both his cock and his bladder wanted to move things faster. But he didn’t want to hurt the other.

John cried out at the onslaught of sensations caused by the Time Lord, it hurt slightly but excitement and his screaming bladder drowned that out. His bladder throbbed painfully as the Time Lord’s cock was inside him, the intrusion pressing against it.

“Okay?” The Time Lord asked concerned, trembling as he held himself back.

Taking a few deep breaths, fighting the pressure in his bladder, John nodded. “Fine.”

The Metacrisis had to pee so badly that he was clenching his muscles trying to hold the ocean of piss back, but this also hindered the Time Lord. Sighing slightly, he willed himself to relax. “Keep going.”

The Time Lord pushed forward a bit more. John hissed as the Time Lord’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Fuck!”

Finally, the Time Lord was completely buried into the other man. He tried to keep still for a moment, allowing the Metacrisis some time to adjust. But he couldn’t help squirming as his bladder complained.

When he gave a small nod, the Time Lord slowly pulled out again. John moaned, the movement increasing the pressure in his bladder. 

Thrusting back in, the Time Lord hit the part human’s prostrate once again, causing the man to moan out. “Oh! Please keep doing that! Don’t stop.”

As he was rocking into the other man, the Doctor wasn’t quite sure why he had never acted on this fantasy. It wasn’t a new fantasy. He had dreamed of fucking someone who’s bursting to piss while bursting himself for decades. 

_This shit was hot!_

It was so much better than he had imagined. The way his bladder throbbed as he time and time again hit the Metacrisis’s prostate was delightful. 

He didn’t want this to stop. But he could feel his bollocks tightening, not much longer. John had encircled his cock and was stroking desperately, chasing his orgasm.

John was leaking pee uncontrollably, but neither man cared. The Time Lord was incapable of completely holding his flood back as well, despite being so close to cumming he could almost taste it.

“I’m close.” John groaned. “Please tell me you’re close. I’m going to explode.”

“Me too.” The Time Lord managed to growl, increasing his rhythm, desperately looking for relief.

_And then it was there._

Letting out a yell, the pleasure crashed over him taking him over the edge. He stilled as he pumped his seed into the Metacrisis. A few seconds later John stiffened as well, cumming with a whimper, hitting the Time Lord’s stomach. 

The Time Lord let out a relieved sigh coming down from his orgasm. When another spasm shook through his bladder he just let his muscles relax, still buried deep in John, filling the other man up. John let out a moan at the sensation of being filled with hot piss. His own bladder was begging to be voided, and he was struggling to hold it. But he hadn't been given permission to let go yet.

"Doctor!" He hissed out, pleading. "Please!"

The Doctor still clouding with his own release struggled for a moment to realise what the other wanted. Before remembering the command he had given.

"Oh, you can pee now." He sighed contently, burying his head in John's shoulder.

At the words, the Metacrisislet himself fully relax. Unleashing his torrent against the Time Lord’s stomach, washing away his cum. Making the Time Lord moan.

When both of them were empty the Time Lord slowly lowered himself down, resting against John. Both men were trying to catch their breaths. 

_That had been intense._

“Fuck.” John breathed out.

“Rassilon that was good.” The Time Lord agreed. “We got to do that again.” He rolled over, pulling himself out of John, causing his piss and cum to leak out, he winced slightly at the mess they had made. “I think a shower’s in order.”

John hummed. “That’s probably a good idea.” He opened his eyes to look at the Time Lord. “Are we sharing?”

The Doctor just smiled before pulling his counterpart towards the en suite.


End file.
